


Seeing Double

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Training Camp, Twins, a year in the past, daishou is a huge flirt, kuroo was a second year for example, maybe one day smut, mixing up twins, osamu is tired of his brothers shit, the twins are also huge flirts, twin pining, twins fighting over someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (ON HIATUS ((I know I'm horrible lol)))He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions to him having an identical twin brother, but he would have to keep a close eye on Daishou. That’s how it always went. Atsumu and his flirty charming personality would woo a cute little kouhai, and just as he would make them his, his twin would come in and the rivalry would begin. Identical twins could never have a normal love life.But then again, he was a package deal, why not have fun with it? He would have fun toying with Daishou for sure.





	1. The Claiming of Daishou Suguru

Daishou smirked, inspecting the new first years in front of him that had just showed up at the training camp.

There were quite a few here this time around, but the most noticeable to him was one of the tallest first years. He was well built, muscled arms crossed loosely over his chest.

“And what is your name?” He asked, pointing an accusing finger at the boy that had caught his eye.

“I'm Atsumu Miya, but please just call me Atsumu.” The blonde boy said, tilting his head slightly to look down at Daishou. He made a mental note that the two inch height difference would be the death of him.

Daishou huffed out a laugh. “Ah, skipping the formalities to a first name basis already, I like it.” Daishou purred, his tongue between his teeth as he smiled.

Atsumu gave him his own grin, his eyes dark with something akin to curiosity. He had very pretty eyes, a light shade of green.

Daishou quirked his brow. This first year was something else, if they had been on the same team then by now Daishou would have began the game of flirt and chase long ago. Oh how he loved the thrill of fighting for love.

Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck, fingers ruffling through the dark hair at the back of his head. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, his eyes narrowed.

“Say, Daishou, you don't suppose you could give me a tour of our little training camp, do you?”

Something about the way the blonde’s eyes were shadowed with some hidden emotion caused Daishou to shiver. This boy was unfairly attractive.

“Of course, my dear kouhai, just follow me, I'll take you for myself.” 

They waved at the other new students and walked down a hallway.

“So, what team do you play for?” Daishou inquired as they passed through a dimly lit hallway.

“Inarizaki High.” Was all he said, his eyes glancing around as if on lookout.

“Ooh, isn’t that the team with the twins on it?” 

“Yeah,” Atsumu’s voice softened and their eyes locked again.

They walked in silence for a few more moments, only the sound of their footsteps resonating through the hallway.

“This is where we’ll all be sleeping, we’ll lay out futons for you all and lights out is at ten.

Then, without warning, Daishou was slammed into the wall. Not hard enough to hurt him, but it was sudden enough to knock the air from his lungs. Atsumu leaned above him, his breath ghosting across his face.

“God, Daishou, you're too much.” The taller boy’s voice was low and barely a whisper.

Daishou pushed away the initial shock and grinned, his tongue held lightly between his teeth.

“Oh my, Atsumu, I never knew you'd be the rough type.” Daishou’s teasing seemed to blow right over Atsumu’s head as he licked his lips, eyes interlocked with Daishou’s.  
“Daishou, I knew we just met, but let me do this, you'll understand later.”

A feeling of concern flashed through Daishou, and he wondered if he was in danger, but he could care less, let him die by the hands of this dangerously handsome boy.

Atsumu’s mouth was on Daishou’s neck in an instant and Daishou’s back arched, pressing his chest against the blonde’s.

“Aah-ah!” Teeth grazed across the skin of his neck and he tilted his head up, making more room for his flesh to be suckled on. Atsumu worked wonders with his tongue, gently biting the skin of his exposed neck.

But Atsumu pulled away all too soon, the only thing connecting them was a thin strand of spit.

He tilted his head, inspecting his work.

“That's good for now, thanks for being such a good boy.”

Daishou tilted his head up and puffed out his chest, trying his best not to let this boy -- this first year seduce him with one kiss to the neck.

“Listen, kid, I'll have you know that this ass is way out of your league, so do yourself a favor and kiss it goodbye.” Daishou ducked under the arms that were caging him in and stalked back to the main room.

As he hurried down the hall he felt his mouth twist up into a wicked grin. This was going to be fun.


	2. Atsumu's not so Secretive Secret

There were a few things Atsumu had learned about Daishou by day two.

One: He was quiet.

His voice was heard often, throwing teasing and borderline inappropriate words at the first years, but it was always mellow, always calm. Even when he was frustrated, dropping his water, only to have the cap pop off, soaking his suitcase of clothes, his voice was calm.

“Damn, now I’ll have to wear wet clothes that cling really tightly to my body, won’t I, Shirabu?” Daishou had asked, turning to glance seductively at the first year.  
Shirabu had only rolled his eyes and muttered something akin to “he’s a bottom” and promptly being hit in the head with a pillow.

Two: He was flirtatious.

No one was safe from the innuendos and teasing of Daishou. Every chance he had he would make a dirty joke. Not that Atsumu minded, his sense of humor was of a similar kind, so when Daishou would say something about how Kuroo wasn’t as long as he was tall, he would snicker along as well.

Three: Him and Kuroo had a strange rivalry.

They were both sneaky, quiet, crafty. Apparently these similar personalities seemed to repel each other. Whenever they were in the same room, the air would grow thick with tension. Ushijima, who was completely oblivious to this fact (and everything else for that matter) would invite them both over to eat with him, which would simply end with one or the other covered in some sort of food.

Four: He was sexy.

Not just attractive, not just hot, but sexy. Atsumu himself was quite the flirt. He could charm a girl or boy within minutes, then move on as quickly as he ‘came’.  
Daishou had a perfect build, from his sculpted calves to his beautiful cheekbones. And his thighs were otherworldly. His hair was dark, but shimmered green and was kept swept neatly to one side of his face. In all, Daishou Suguru was perfect.

Five: He had odd little quirks.

He always bit his tongue when he smiled, it was honestly really cute. When he got flustered he would tuck his fringe behind his ear, the small movement making Atsumu want to squeal at how cute can this boy be?

He would sit with his legs drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his knees. He would hum little tunes, he had a fondness for the color teal, he ate his food in sections, first one part, then the next. In all, Atsumu had noticed many things about Daishou.

“Oi, Atsumu! Come here for a sec.”

Atsumu looked up from where he sat observing and jogged over to Kuroo.

“What is it?”

“Coach wanted me to tell you Osamu is feeling better and should be here tomorrow, who’s that?” Kuroo tilted his head his eyes wide.

Atsumu made an internal comment about how catlike the man was but shrugged to Kuroo.

“He’s close to me.”

“Ah,” Kuroo nodded, his eyes dropping to the ground in confusion of not having his question fully answered.

Atsumu turned to look at Daishou again. So, Osamu is on his way. He had already marked Daishou, a large hickey on the center of his neck. The other first years had assumed that Daishou had gotten it before coming here, since the hallway incident had only happened a little while after his arrival.

But yes, he had left a hickey on Daishou, one that Osamu would recognize due to the placement of it. Whenever he and Osamu competed for affection, they would leave a hickey on their target’s left side of their neck, just under the cheekbone for everyone to see.

“Atsumu, would you like to practice blocking some of my spikes?”

He looked over to see Ushijima before him, his olive eyes alight with a type of focus only he could have.

“Sure thing, Ushijima-san.” He picked up a stray volleyball and tossed it into Shirabu’s hands.

“You’ll toss to us, won’t you, Bu?”

Shirabu rolled his eyes, his cropped bangs shadowing his face.

“Bu? That’s a new one. I guess so.”

Atsumu sighed and took his place in front of the net. Osamu was coming tomorrow.

He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions to him having an identical twin brother, but he would have to keep a close eye on Daishou. That’s how it always went. Atsumu and his flirty charming personality would woo a cute little kouhai, and just as he would make them his, his twin would come in and the rivalry would begin. Identical twins could never have a normal love life.

But then again, he was a package deal, why not have fun with it? He would have fun toying with Daishou for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> \- Osamu joins the crew  
> \- The death of Daishou Suguru

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter:  
> \- Daishou facts  
> \- Who is Osamu?
> 
>  
> 
> I struggle at making chapters long but I'll try to write many to make up for it.


End file.
